1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a separator assembly, and more particularly, to a separator assembly, for use in association with a filler device, which is configured to separate associated containers prior to filling of the same.
2. Background Art
Separator assemblies for use in association with filler devices have been known in the art for years. To the best of Applicant""s knowledge, many separator assemblies are configured to separate two or more containers after the containers have been at least partially filled, whereby the mass of the matter within the containers substantially assists in the separation process. While these separator assemblies are commercially acceptable for use in non-rotary filler devices, their use in rotary filler devices remains problematic inasmuch as many containers are provided in a web form, which can not be properly articulated through such a rotary filler device. In addition, separator assemblies are also configured to separate two or more containers after the containers have been at least partially filled. However, such assemblies comprise a notched blade for accommodating the rim of the containers, which hinders and/or precludes proper separation of associated containers near the notched region of the blade.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable separator assembly for use in association with rotary filler devices, which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional separator assemblies configured for use with non-rotary filler devices.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The invention comprises a separator assembly for separating a container from a web of at least two containers. The separator assembly comprises a frame, at least one clamp and at least one clamp actuator. The frame member includes a base. The at least one clamp includes a lower surface defined by at least two legs and a slot positioned therebetween to, in turn, facilitate the clamping of a portion of a web of at least two containers relative to the base. The at least one clamp actuator is associated with each of the at least one clamp and the frame. The at least one clamp actuator is capable of selectively moving the at least two legs and the slot of the lower surface of the at least one clamp relative to the frame, to, in turn, releasably clamp a portion of a web of at least two containers between the base and the at least two legs.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least one clamp is pivotally mounted to each of the frame member and the at least one clamp actuator, to, in turn, pivot relative to each of the frame member and the at least one actuator from a released orientation to an engaged orientation. In one such embodiment, the separator assembly includes a handle and a first mounting structure. The first mounting structure is pivotally mounted to the handle by way of a first linkage. In another such embodiment, the separator assembly includes a second mounting structure. The second mounting structure is pivotally mounted to the handle by way of a second linkage.
In yet another such embodiment, the handle includes a first end and a second end. The first end is attached to the at least one clamp; the second end is attached to each of the first and second linkages. The at least one actuator is mounted to the handle member between the first and second end thereof.
In another embodiment, the at least one clamp comprises a pair of clamps, wherein the clamps are positionable so as to place the slots of the lower surfaces in a substantially collinear orientation.
In yet another embodiment, the separator further comprises a blade assembly and a blade actuator. The blade assembly is associated with the base. The blade actuator is associated with the blade assembly. The blade actuator is capable of selectively moving the blade assembly relative to the base, to, in turn, facilitate the entry of the blade into the slot of the lower surface of the at least one clamp.
In one embodiment, the blade assembly includes a blade which is structurally configured to facilitate the separation of a container from a web of at least two containers, upon insertion of at least a portion of same within the slot of the lower surface of the at least one clamp.
In another embodiment, the blade further comprises a plurality of sub-regions. Each sub-region includes at least one pair of inclines culminating in a peak. In certain such embodiments, the inclines of adjoining sub-regions meet at a valley.
In yet another embodiment, one of the plurality of peaks extends beyond another of the plurality of peaks.
In another embodiment, the plurality of sub-regions comprises two side sub-regions and a central sub-region. The inclines of the sub-regions meet to define two valleys. The peak of the central sub-region extends beyond the peaks of each of the two side sub-regions.
The invention further comprises a separator assembly for separating a container from a web of at least two containers. The separator assembly comprises a frame member, a handle member, at least one clamp and at least one clamp actuator. The frame member includes a base. The handle member includes a second end capable of pivotable and translative movement relative to the frame. The at least one clamp is associated with a first end of the handle member. The at least one clamp actuator is pivotally associated at a first end with the frame member and pivotally associated at a second end with the handle member between the first and second ends thereof. The at least one clamp actuator is capable of selectively moving the at least one clamp relative to the base, to, in turn, releasably clamp a portion of a web of at least two containers therebetween.
In one embodiment, the frame member includes at least one post. In such an embodiment the invention further comprises a first mounting structure and a first linkage. The first mounting structure is positionable along the post. The first linkage is pivotally associated with each of the first mounting structure and the second end of the handle member, to, in turn, facilitate the pivotable and translative positioning of the at least one handle member relative to the frame member.
In a preferred embodiment, the separator assembly further comprises a second mounting structure positionable along the post and a second linkage pivotally associated with each of the second mounting structure and the second end of the handle member, to, in turn, facilitate the pivotable and translative positioning of the at least one handle member relative to the frame member.
In another preferred embodiment, the lower surface of the at least one clamp is defined by at least two legs and a slot positioned therebetween.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention further comprises a blade assembly associated with the base of the frame member, the blade assembly includes a blade capable of at least partially separating a container from a web of at least two containers upon retention of same by cooperation between the at least one clamp and the base.
In another preferred embodiment, the blade further comprises a plurality of sub-regions, each sub-region includes at least one pair of inclines culminating in a peak.
In another preferred embodiment, the inclines of adjoining sub-regions meet at a valley.
In another embodiment, the plurality of sub-regions comprises two side sub-regions and a central sub-region. The inclines of the sub-regions meet to define two valleys. The peak of the central sub-region extend beyond the peaks of each of the two side sub-regions.